


The Queen of the Forest

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Dia is the unmoved Queen of the Forests.What happens after she stumbles upon a human?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Queen of the Forest

**"In this Forest I chose to live alone,**

  
**Condemned myself away from mortal relations,**

  
**In solitude, I can be happy."**

* * *

A silent breeze in the wind blew as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, The Forest, a land of untouched resources and unnatural beauty, a home to spirits and other unearthly beings. It was paradise for them.

  
"hide! Here comes the Queen! Everyone Hide!" voices of flowers and fairies ring about as a woman clad in a black dress strolled upon the Forest's paths. She was a pristine beauty, The Queen, woman who has lived a thousand years but does not look a day older than thirty. Her elegance radiates by the way she walks, her command striking with every word. She was the Forest's Queen,

  
"May I ask why all of you are hiding?" The woman speaks in a soft tone, "You should not be afraid of me, I do not wish any harm done to you, All of us here, are one and the same, We only want to enjoy the gift of life." The black-clad woman reaches down to graze her touch on a flower, and slowly it turned into a fairy." You may now fly little one." the flower, having been turned into a fairy whimpers on the ground, "Come on, I'll watch you." The woman gives the small being a little smile, the fairy then gulps, and tries to fly.

  
She flaps her little wings until she was able to take off, she hovered about the woman in black. "I'll name you Ruby." With that, the creatures and beings living in the forest slowly came out to show themselves to their protector, it gave her joy, it made her smile.

* * *

" _That's it?" a small child asks._

  
_"Yes that's it little one. The forest queen's first interaction with the beings of the forest."_

  
_"Can you tell me more about the Queen?? Please?"_

  
_"Oh little one, I believe it's enough bed stories for you."_

  
_"but I want to know more! big sis told me she fell in love!"_

  
_"Little one I believe I can't tell you that one, The Queen has forbid anyone to tell that past bedtime."_

  
_"But why??"_

  
_"The Queen, She has reasons for her actions."_

  
_"Aww.. okay.."_

  
_"off to bed with you little one."_

  
_"Okay mommy!"_

* * *

"Queen Dia!" distressed calls from Ruby calls out as she flew around the forest calling out to her liege. "Queen Dia where are you! We have an emergency!" Ruby circled the area again, Seeing her Queen by the lake inside the forest. "My Queen, My Queen! w-w have an intruder!" Dia turns around to Ruby "An intruder you say? What kind?"

  
"H-H-Human!"

  
Dia's lips turn into a frown. 

"Where?"

"South of here!" With that Dia began to move, walking southward towards said trespasser.

  
The being of the forest were fascinated by the new entity before them, they hid in the trees and continued to watch the new person look about their home. The wanderer was female, she was quite a tall girl, her blue messy ponytail swayed in the wind as she explored her new surroundings. She looked at the flowers and felt the soft breeze of the wind. 

  
"Maybe, I can live here Alone." She smiles at herself as she dusts off her messy clothes.  
"And why do you think you can claim our forest as yours Human?" The blue-haired girl's eyes widen and tries to find the source of the voice.  
"This is not a place for your kind, Leave or I shall be the one to make you go." Kanan had cold sweat, the voice was serious, and if she does something wrong, she might get killed. But she could hear the wind clal out to her to stay. She steels herself and answers.

  
"N-No!" She closed her eyes and grits her teeth, waiting for something to happen as she muttered her words.

  
"My... You are a dirty being."

  
Beautiful was the only thing that came into Kanan's mind as the owner of the voice showed herself to her. Kanan took a look into the Woman's emerald eyes, her long black hair was silky, Kanan didn't feel fear towards the woman, but instead, she was charmed.

  
"I-I don't want to leave."

  
"And why would I listen to a lowly Human like you?"

  
"I-I.. I'm thrown away by my kind." 

  
"Oh really? Typical. Humans keep bickering amongst themselves, naturally someone of your stature would get caught in the pointless wars they fight. But I have no such care for you, You may not live in this forest, Being thrown out is not a val-"

  
To Dia's surprise, Kanan had knelt on the ground and bowed her head, her head touching the ground.

"Please, If you are the Guardian to these woods Please let me stay. I have been running for days, and I have no where to return to. I wish to stay here, if not, please grant me a peaceful death in this forest instead."

Dia hated it when she was asked to end a life. She never had courage to take it, She could only give. And as someone of her status, she hated how the human tugged on her feelings, her emotions welled up and she couldn't bring herself the words she want to say. Instead, she said something she was doubting.

  
"Fine filthy human. You may stay in the forest, But you shall remain by my side and work for me as my assistant." Kanan looks up, her eyes were twinlking.

  
"I-I will not let you down!"

* * *

_"Awww! Was she her prince Mommy?"_

  
_"Hmm, maybe." The older woman chuckles at her kid's questions._

  
_"The Queen is so sweet! Go go I want to know more mommy!"_

  
_"It's already bed time sweetie, don't forget our deal."_

  
_"booo. Okay Mommy. But we start early tomorrow so I can know more about the Queen!"_

  
_"Okay sweetheart, off to bed now."_

* * *

"Is that her?"  
"I think."  
"Wow, a human."  
"She looks like an elf without pointy ears"  
"Careful."

Kanan sweat dropped as she could her the whispers and murmurs of the Forest Fairies that came to watch her. She was on an errand to collect mushrooms for Dia. The Fairies were nice enough to help but most of them just called their friends to watch the new member of their forest. Kanan was enjoying this peace.

  
"Hey Hey Hey! Kanan-chan! back for more mushrooms??" A small blonde fairy asks as she threw a mushroom into a little fairy basket.

  
"Yes Mari, I'm here to collect some for the Queen."

  
"OHH! I already picked some for her!" Mari shows her little stock of tiny under grown mushrooms. 

  
"I'm sure Dia would love these." Kanan picks up the tiny basket with her fingers.

  
"Hey Kanan-chan! Did you know, we shouldn't be telling you but you made our Queen more active since you came here.

  
"What? I've only been here for a month."

  
"I know right! and some of the other fairies haven't seen you yet so your kinda a bid deal! The thing is, Queen Dia has been coming less and less to the lake to sing out her troubles. and maybe that's because of you."

  
"That's impossible. She's ice cold towards me you know." Kanan said as she looked around the path for mushrooms.

  
"But here's the thing Kanan-chan, Queen Dia might act so cold but in reality she's warm and nice! You should try to get closer to her."

  
"I don't know okay, The Queen is sometimes scary."

  
"just give it a try!" 

* * *

_"So the girl worked for the Queen? and all she did was gather mushrooms?"_

  
_"Yes sweetie."_

  
_"aww where's the sweet stuff! Where the queen falls in love!"_

  
_"That'll come soon sweetie, it's bed time now."_

  
_"Hey Mommy, if you were Queen Dia what would you do the trespasser?"_

  
_"Hmm, I'd see what she'd want and do first."_

  
_"OHH! Just like Queen Dia!"_

  
_"Off to bed now, I'll tell you more tomorrow!"_

* * *

"Your higness, my one and only love, my savior, my Queen." Kanan proclaims as she knelt down on one foot. "I, would like to have you hand in marriage."  
Silence met Kanan as Dia stared at her blankly.

"I am sorry little one, But I do not entertain kids." 

  
"I'm already 25!"

  
"You're not even half my age."

  
"Mou!" Kanan stoodup, and ran away.

  
"O-oh no." Ruby says as she watched the scene unfold with Mari on a tree branch.

  
"that's not good." The two fairies fly-over to Dia, and rests on her left shoulder.

  
"M-My queen forgive me for saying this but Kanan-chan seems to be very hurt." Ruby says timidly.

  
"YES~ She just ran away! She must be really down by now!" Mari continues.

  
"I do not care. Her puppy love will soon disappear. She just thinks she is infatuated but in reality she is just looking for the satisfaction of her inner sexual desires."

  
"Did you look into her thoughts again my Queen?! That's a no-no! You'll hurt her even more!"

  
"Mari, I do not need any advice from a fairy. I am doing my job, and she has to learn that she is just getting ahead of herself. I'll give her a hundred years before I answer her."  
"what?" Ruby just heard something unusual.

  
"Queen Dia don't you know?" Mari says in a low tone.

  
"Humans, Don't live that long."

* * *

_"I thought it was lovey-dovey stuff now! The Queen is a meanie for hurting her prince!"_

  
_"She's just being a strong girl sweetie,"_

  
_"No she isn't! A strong girl is supported, not alone!"_

  
_"That's a good thought you have there."_

  
_"of course mommy! You told me things are better with friends than being alone!"_

  
_"OKay you get bonus story time tomorrow night."_

  
_"really? HOORAY!"_

* * *

Dia looked at how Kanan changed when she met her. The young girl has grown into a fine young woman in a short span of time. Did Human really live short lives? She's been in the world for so long, How could she not know? How can she be so naive? Why does her heart ache thinking of the short time her servant has? 

  
As she gave Kanan thought the more pain came into her mind, to her heart. She realized it. Kanan must have placed a curse on her. By now she has become loved by the forest, But Dia has not completely lowered her guard around the blue-haired girl. She demands a trial with her as soon as possible, as she believes the only way to remove the pain, is to reveal Kanan and make her lift the curse.

  
"Don't be sorry You-chan, The Queen has her reasons."

  
"Yeah I know. these shackles not tight?" You says as she pulled Kanan along the path to the Queen's castle.

  
"No. Just right."

  
As the two arrive, You places Kanan in a podium in the middle of the room, with Dia on her throne overseeing the human girl. 

  
Murmurs of the fairies elves and other forest creatures sound, as to they wonder why the human was prosecuted.

  
"Kanan. I shall get straight to my point and reveal your true color, For you have placed a curse on me that I cannot understand, and I cannot break. I reveal you to my subjects, as the evil person you are. You whom place an unbreable curse of pain on my chest and thoughts." Dia points at her, her eyes galring at the shackled human. Murmurs and whispers sound out, and none spoke. 

  
"Remove the curse at once, and you shall be forever exi-"

  
"I never put a curse on you my Queen."

  
"LIES!" Dia waved her hand and a wodden spear slowly formed above her.

  
"You shall be executed instead, and shall be mulch for the ground we treasure!"

  
"I never lied to you." Kanan smiles.

  
Dia gritted her teeth and brought her arm down, sending the spear straight towards Kanan. The onlookers close their eyes as to avoid seeing Kanan's fate, but no sound of pain eminated from Kanan but instead, they see her looking back at Dia intensely as the spear floated just inches away from her.   
"Are you STUPID?!" Dia yells.

  
"I'm not, And I was being honest. I never placed a curse on you, I have no such ability, and also if you wanted me to die, I would gladly give up my life for you."

  
Kanan's words echoed out in her mind, and it made her heart ache.

  
Kanan, dead, She saw herself driving the spear into Kanan and it was a painful thought, tears began to fall down from her eyes as she stood up.

  
"If there is no curse then what have you done to me Human? My heart aches when the thought of your demise comes. When the thought of you gone brings me sorrow." Kanan smiled. She knows the feeling well.

  
Kanan kneels down ""Your higness, my one and only love, my savior, my Queen." Kanan   
"I, would like to have you hand in marriage."

* * *

"That's so sweet! The prince would do so much for her even if she drove him away!"

  
"The Queen is a very nice person, the ideal guardian of the forest!"

  
"When i grow up I want to be a queen like her!"

  
"Okay sweetie, but to grow up you need to sleep!"

  
"I'll get to be right away!"

* * *

Dia looked beyond the lake of the forest.  
It was peaceful, the only sound that made the water ripple was the sound of her lover's voice. She cannot fathom how naive she was to not notice her feelings sooner, She blamed herself for not being able let her in, She wanted more time with her, But she was the Forest's Queen, and her lover was only human. Dia remembered the days Kanan lived by her side, and it was bitter-sweet. She wished she could do more for her love, But she only do so much. She can give life, but not to everyone. She tried to make her stay longer, but her power would not allow her too. 

  
"Kanan, My Aid, My servant, My hate, My love."

  
"Remember the day Ruby found you in my forest?"

  
"I told you I was quite charmed by you, but as a mere human I cannot let my emotions grow for just anyone. You thought me the warmth I kept myself away from, You taught me the more I try to preserve myself, the morre I lose. Kanan, My love, Are you there? Even if you say you didn't you have cursed this queen's heart. and I shall use all my power to curse you as well." Dia looks at the calm water.

  
"I, Dia, the queen of the forest make a deal with you Mother Earth, I shall use my power for one last spell, Mother earth please pick out a new queen, for I have decided I want to traverse from this realm." The water rumbles.  
"My last spell... would be to place a curse, on Kanan Matsuura's soul."

* * *

"Wh-what!? The queen placed a curse on the prince!? WHY?!" a young kid throws some punches at her pillow. 

  
"Oh sweetie You shouldn't get mad, yet."

  
"But why! We're almost at the end and the queen cursed the prince for leaving her! The prince is only human and the queen is immortal! The queen is selfish!"  
The child's mother just chukles.

  
"Do you know what curse she put on the prince?"

  
"A bad one!"

  
"No, it was just a plain old selfish curse. BUt to her it was good, maybe good for the prince too."

  
"And what good curse did meanie queen did?"

* * *

**"I, Dia, Curse Matsuura Kanan's soul,**

**to forever, in reincarnation, yearn for only one soul, to want only ones woman's love,**

**and that woman shall be,**

**Dia, the Queen of the Forest."**

* * *

_"I'm glad she's finally asleep."_

  
_"She can bit quite energetic. ahahaha"_

  
_"just like you."_

  
_"She is our daughter afterall."_

  
_"Yes Mrs. Matsuura."_

  
_"Dia, You know I don't like being called like that. It doesn't sound right."_

  
_"pft, Okay Kanan. Come on, Let's sleep as well."_

  
_"Yeah! let's go get some rest."_

  
_"I love you."_

  
_"I love you too My Queen."_


End file.
